


Show Us How Hard You Can Fuck Yourself

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Fucking, Clone Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, If you don’t think you’ll like this then don’t fucking read it, Lost Virginity [kinda], M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Anal Fingering, Self-love gets taken to a whole new level, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Yes this is a fic where Edward fucks his cone and really goes balls deep in his own ass, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward accidentally clones himself and now there are two of him. Edward feels that Oswald is more fascinated by the one who calls himself the Riddler and gets a bit jealous. After talking over his feelings with Oswald, all three men fuck like feral animals.





	Show Us How Hard You Can Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, @ishipa-lot-of-stuff !!! I love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You've helped me get through some of my toughest days and I can never thank you enough for being there for me when I need you most. We’ve had up’s and downs like all friends do, but we’ve made it through them and still love each other now more than ever. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being in my life. I hope you have the happiest of birthdays...... HERE! HAVE THIS SMUT! *drops it on your lap*  
> ☆*✲ﾟ*｡(((´♡‿♡`+)))｡*ﾟ✲*☆

Edward lays down for bed next to his husband like he's done every night since the day they were married, but things haven't been the same since he accidentally created... _him_.

Two weeks ago while working down in the lab that Oswald gifted him for their anniversary, Edward had been experimenting with technology he didn't create himself, but rather, stole from the evidence room at the GCPD. They were housing what was left behind from the lab of Dr. Hugo Strange at Indian Hill, and among the items, there was a machine—which looked a bit cartoonish with the way it resembled an old animated ray gun—rumored to be a cloning device.

Edward set up an elaborate plan to smuggle the machine out of the station and it worked flawlessly. Now he had something to aid his husband in keeping a stronger grip on those in the underworld that wished to take his crown as the King of Gotham. He would make an army of henchmen that would blindly follow Oswald's every command. Well...that's what Edward thought he could do.  

The cloning machine didn't work the first several days it was in the genius’ possession. He couldn't figure out how it operated, but after a few days of tinkering with it, he was finally able to clone successfully. He began to run tests, starting out small with inanimate objects, food, animals, and eventually moving up to human trials.  

Edward had no intentions to clone himself, as he was more than enough for his dashing hubby, but he found himself on the opposite side of the cloning device’s rays when his real, unwilling, human test subject saw an opportunity and made his escape just as the machine was charging up to go. Edward chased after the man and didn't think twice before running in front of the machine, which caught his image and made him a double.

Now laying in bed with Oswald and the one who calls himself the Riddler, Edward feels nothing but awkwardness. This is the first time  _he_  has joined them in bed.

Oswald turns to Edward, instantly taking notice of the uncomfortable expression on his husband’s face. “What are you thinking about?” he asks. He knows ever since the other Edward was made, husband number one hasn't been too thrilled about their life recently. Oswald doesn't see a reason to treat the Riddler like anyone other than the man he had married. Oswald has never been one to long for more than one lover, but since the Riddler seems to be around to stay for good, Oswald can't help but treat him like the man he fell in love with.

They are essentially the same person, right? And besides, throwing him out of the house was never an option for either of them.   

“Do you love him more than me?” Edward asks quietly so the Riddler can't hear, which probably isn't quite enough since they have the same excellent hearing.

The Riddler turns onto his side, facing away from the two, giving them a bit of space. He knows how needy his original self could be and how jealous Edward had been since he'd come into existence.

“That can't be a serious question of yours, right?” Oswald asks, gently rubbing Edward's chest.

“Yes, it is a serious question,” Edward admits. “I've seen the way you look at him and the way you touch him. You like him more because he's new.”

It isn't like Edward doesn't enjoy seeing them interact with each other. He actually finds it erotic to watch himself kissing Oswald. He's just insecure about Oswald feeling towards him. He only wants them to still be the same.

“I look at him the exact same way I look at you. I touch him the exact same way that I touch you.” He turns Edward's head to look only into his radiant sea-green eyes. He needs Edward to see that what he says is nothing but the truth. “And yes, I may be a little more intrigued by him only because he is new… I mean, he's a fucking clone, Edward! Why wouldn't anyone be in awe of that?” You’d have to be dead not to wonder how similar a clone is to their original counterpart so that bit of extra attention Oswald has shown the Riddler is just Oswald studying their likeness. “But, that doesn't mean I love you any less. That doesn't mean I want to touch you any less. That doesn't mean I need you any less. It only means I get to love you twice as much.”

Edward smiles and gives his husband a kiss. He should have talked to him about this before. The way Oswald just explained his feeling really lifted his spirits and melted away any lingering jealousy. He closes his eyes, drinking in the taste on Oswald's lips, as he reaches over and taps the Riddler on the shoulder. They have all planned and prepared themselves to have a bit of fun tonight, which is why the Riddler has joined their bed for the first time. Edward just needed to get his worries and insecurities off of his chest first.

Riddler turns to the couple and presses himself against Oswald's back, sandwiching the Penguin between two very yummy Edward Nygmas. He ghosts his hand down the length of Oswald's body and brings it back up, dragging his nails over the fabric of Oswald’s pajamas. but he doesn't scratch Oswald enough to break the skin, just enough to strike a bit of pain. He'd never intentionally hurt Oswald unless Oswald wanted him too.

“Oh, our little penguin,” the Riddler whispers in the shell of Oswald's ear, nibbling sweetly on his lobe so that the sensation sends those little eclectic jolts down Oswald's spine—which happens every time he touches him this way. “You're going to be thoroughly fucked tonight.” He lines himself up with Oswald's ass, rutting his bulge against him, creating friction over his cock from the fabric between them. “Is your body ready for that?”

Oswald broke his kiss with Edward and craned back to catch the Riddler's lips with his own. He reaches back and grips the Riddler's ass, squeezing the pillowy flesh firmly. “I'm ready for anything.” He closes his hand on Riddler's round cheek a little tighter, feeling the man clench them under his touch. “But do you think can you handle me and Edward fucking you? We have to break-in that gorgeous virgin ass or yours.”

Edward's eyes widened, a bit alarmed. They didn't talk about that. Sure, they agreed not to have any rules, but fucking himself wasn't what he thought he'd be doing. It's not like he hasn't thought about actually doing it since his clone popped out of that machine. He just didn't think about doing it  _tonight_.

“Oswald, w-what?” Ed mumbles under his breath.

“I know you wanna fuck him, Eddie.” Oswald pulls Edward into a passionate kiss, stealing away his breath before stopping the kiss just as quickly as he started it. “And we both know  _he_  wants you to do it.”

“He's just thinking about it, Oswald,” the Riddler chimes in, peppering the side of Oswald's neck with kisses. “He wants to do it… He's gonna do it… He just didn't think tonight would be the night. So he might be a little scared.” He winks, teasing the man just across the way.

“I'm not scared,” Edward protests.

“Then prove it to us, little Eddie.” The Riddler cups Edward's cheek, running his thumb across his pouty bottom lip, which is just as smooth as his own. “Show us how hard you can fuck yourself,” he snarls through his teeth.

Edward quickly sat up and took off his shirt, tossing it across the room out of the way.

Fired up by Edward's assertiveness, Riddler sat up behind him and mirrors his original’s actions. “What now, little Eddie?” Riddler slips his hand under the blanket and plants it on the front of Oswald's pants, fondling him gently. “What things are you gonna to do to me to make Oswald's cock painfully hard?”

Oswald gasps, watching the men above him staring at each other. He's unsure of where things are headed, but he likes what he sees. He's never seen so much energy surging through his husband before.

Edward's own hand joins the Riddler's in massaging Oswald's center and he leans over Oswald to kiss his clone for the first time. God, it was strange but wasn't unpleasant because the Riddler really knew how to kiss. I _s this how it always feels for Oswald when I kiss him?_  Fuck, he’s never known how good of a kisser he was until now. No wonder why Oswald is so greedy for their lips to touch.

The identical men both pull back from each other out of breath, eyes sparkling with awe. “SSSHIT! I KISS LIKE THAT?” They say in unison, staring at each other baffled.

Oswald couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction. “Now you know why I need you to kiss me so much.”

Pulling himself out the shock of their first kiss, the Riddler takes off his glasses and lays them on the nightstand so that Oswald can tell the difference between them. They'll all be completely naked in mere moments and he doesn't want any confusion on which ass both of their cocks will be wrecking.

“Kiss him again, Eddie.” Oswald aides their hands in massaging his hardening bulge. “Watching you two kiss was intensely sexy.”

“I know you liked it because I felt your cock tremor,” the Riddler says, closing his hand around Oswald's hardening bulge.

“Ah…” Oswald groans. “Make it tremor some more.”

Edward cups the nape of Riddler's neck and draws him in for another kiss, pressing his tongue on the Riddler's lips to force it inside.

“Ughn,” the Riddler grunts, breathlessly, fully accepting of the other man's muscle exploring his mouth.

Edward slid his hand from Riddler's neck down to his chest and plays with his pert nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and finger.

“Oh, fuck!” The Riddler moaned, breaking his connection with Edward's luscious lips and arches his back from the tingling sensation of his sensitive nipple being twisted.  

At this point and nearly drooling at the site of this godly image, Oswald's cock is pitching a tent in thin pajama pants and he desperately needs to get out of them now. “Boys… Boys…” He heavily breaths. “I need to take off these pants.”

They both turn their attention to Oswald and rip the blanket off of him, exposing his body to their desires. They kiss him on the cheek, one Edward for each side, as they continue to grope Oswald's cock through his pants.

“Ah, oh, Ed… Oh, fuck, Riddler!”

The men each take one side of Oswald's shirt and tare it open, causing the buttons to pop off altogether. They kiss Oswald down his neck, making their way to his bare hairless chest to give his nipples some much-needed attention.

“Oh, boys,” Oswald moans, fisting his hands in each of their hair. “My pants…” he pleads, almost in agonizing pain.

“We’re working on it, sweetheart,” Edward murmurs on Oswald's flesh.

They cover Oswald's body with even more kisses, leaving no patch of skin untouched by their lips until they reach the elastic hem of Oswald's black silk pants. They each lick a strip across Oswald's neatly trimmed happy-trail before pulling down Oswald's pants and underwear together, freeing his throbbing and leaking shaft, which springs out of its constricting confinement with enthusiasm.

“Oh, thank you,” Oswald says relieved. He doesn't know how much longer he could stand his cock being pressed inside his penguin patterned panties.

“Such a pretty, thick, cock,” the Riddler says, eyes sparkling in awe at the site as he circles a finger slowly around the blushing head. “I can't wait to feel it hit the back of my throat.”

“And I can't wait to swallow those balls.” Edward lightly tickles Oswald's heavy sac, licking his lips with anticipation.

“Oh, fuck… You two are going to destroy me.”

“That's the plan,” the men say each word at the same time again with a grin on their faces before leaning into Oswald to pleasure him in ways he never thought imaginable.

Edward gently kisses Oswald's balls and flicks his tongue over them, taking pleasure in the way Oswald's body is already trembling. He slurps up Oswald’s sac, filling his warm, wet, mouth, and slowly releases them. He hums with delight as he watches them quiver, then he licks and kisses them again as he gently caresses his husband’s inner thighs.

The Riddler spits on the tip of Oswald's shaft and strokes his hand up and down several times. “Such a pretty, pretty cock,” he repeats, and with the parting of lips, he takes Oswald inside his mouth. He slowly slides Oswald’s dick from his lips and playfully flicks his tongue over the slit of the engorged helmet. He teases the head, lapping up every drop of the clear fluid seeping out.

The Penguin grunted when a familiar heat spread deep within his groin. He reaches down and grabs a handful of both men's hair, pushing down on the back of both of their heads to urge the Riddler to take his full erection into his hot moist mouth and also for Edward's mouth to be completely filled with his swelled sac. He isn't quite sure why he felt the need to be a little rough, but God, they are releasing something else inside him.

Both men are more than eager to do what Oswald has silently instructed them.

Edward gags a little when his mouth is suddenly filled, but he quickly adjusts himself to easily give his husband the pleasure he so deserves. He circles his thumb over Oswald’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

The tip of Oswald's cock penetrates deep into the back of the Riddler's throat making it difficult for him to breath, which is exactly what the man wanted. He doesn't mind the sensation of choking, especially when it's on Oswald's thick delicious dick.

Oswald groans deeply when the men suddenly switch their positions; he hadn't expected that to happen. Now he has Edward's lips enclosed around his member and the Riddler is swallowing his sac like a whore. “Ah…. Fuck….” His head lolls every time Edward bobbed his head up and down, working the spit-polished shaft with his expert mouth. He releases his violent grip on both men’s head and allowed them to suck him off without any help from him. “That’s--fucking--oh--that's--fucking,” he mumbles incoherently, breathing heavily between whats meant to be a sentence. He slips his right hand under the pillow where Edward had laid his head and takes hold of the bottle of lube which was hiding there.

Edward lets Oswald's cock fall out from his mouth so he and the Riddler can spit on the head to smooth the shaft with their warm saliva. They both then flatten their tongues and glide them up the sides of Oswald's delightful solid dick.

The Riddler licks his lips and pulls Edward into a kiss so they can share the flavor of the man they both love.

As he kisses his clone, Edward strokes his hand eagerly over Oswald's cock before ending the kiss with his other self. He then returns Oswald's length to the back of his throat, swallowing down more of him than before. His lips close around the base, as saliva and precum dribble down the corner of his lips, pooling on Oswald's fluttering balls.

The Riddler takes a fist full of Edward's hair and slowly starts to pull him off of Oswald's cock. He needs to deepthroat the Penguin too. “Mmm…” He vibrates on Oswald's dick as it slides to the back of his throat.

When the Riddler slowly pulls back from the trembling member, Edward brushes his precum-glistened lips over the side of Oswald's rod and slurps up all the fluid so that their husband is nice and clean once again. “There you go, baby.” Edward sits up, proud of their any work.

Oswald pants, chest swiftly heaving. It took everything he had not to cum in both of their mouths, but he made it through without spilling his seed. “You--boys--are nasty,” he manages to grunt.

“You like your nasty boys,” Edward says with a chuckle, wiping the corner of his lips, then sits up on his knees to remove his pants.

“No… I love them.” After a moment of just laying motionless and catching his breath, Oswald finally sits up in the bed. “Now it's my turn to play with you two.” He shows them the bottle of lube and smiles at them. “Turn around on your hands and knees.”

The Riddler quickly hopped up and took off his pants, getting in the position that Oswald instructed. His asshole was throbbing the entire time he was sucking off Oswald and it took a lot of willpower not to finger himself. But now that Oswald is satisfied with what he and Edward did to him, it's now time for his greedy little pussy to finally get broken in. The Riddler’s body may technically be a virgin, but he knows how to handle a cock since he and Edward share the same memories. He's been working himself up for this night so that he's relaxed and well stretched to have Edward and Oswald play with this whore any way they want.

Edward kisses Oswald and helps him out of his ripped shirt before taking the same position as the Riddler. They both present their asses for Oswald to devour like two rich piece of chocolate cake.

Oswald sits up on his knees behind the men so that he can touch them both at the same time. He rubs his hands in a circular motion on each of their cheeks before clashing his hands down upon them.

“Ah!” They both moan, bodies shivering from the pleasurable pain and their stiff cocks jerk, hanging freely between their thighs.

Oswald soothes their reddened cheeks and then leans into the Riddler, kissing the area he just spanked. “I'm gonna start with you first,” he hummed over the smooth pale flesh. “You're going to be so tight, so you need a lot more work.”

The Riddler peeks back at Oswald from over his right shoulder. “I've been fingering myself almost every day this week so that I'd be ready for you. I wanted to be prepared because I know how thick you and little Eddie are.”

“Aren't you a thoughtful boy.” Oswald kisses his round end again then coats his fingers with a generous amount of lube. They all believe that there can never be too much. He then tilts back into the Riddler's ass and scrapes his tongue up the length of his crack.

“Oh, Oswald!” His body rocks forward and his cheeks tense. Just by that single flick of the tongue over his hole, caused Riddler’s arms to nearly bucking under the violent vibration of his body.

While watching and pumping his cock to keep himself on edge as he waited, Edward instantly noticed something different about his clone. “Oswald,” he says and gains his husband's attention. “I think he's more sensitive than me.”

“Hmm, you really think so?” Oswald asks, staring at the Riddler's winking hole curiously.

“Yeah. He is.” Edward sat up and hovers over the Riddler's ass. “Watch this.” He holds the Riddler's cheeks open and dips his face, upside down, inside the warm crevice of his clone, lapping at his hole.

“Fuck! Fuuck!” The Riddler screamed, trying to pull his ass away from Edward's face, but Edward has a good hold on him so he's not going anywhere. He claws into the mattress, body vigorously spasming, as his cock released a small stream of cum on the bedding.

“See,” Edward says, licking his lips with a pleased smirk on his face. “You gotta be careful with this one.” He straightens his glasses.

Oswald's eyes lit up when he saw how quickly the Riddler started to cum just from having his ass eaten. “Oh, he's going to be so much fun… Such a screamer.”

“Mhm…” Edward hums, nodding his head. “We're going to have to buy some new toys to use only on him.”

“Oohh, you’re right!” Oswald says excitedly.

“I'm--right--here,” the Riddler heavily pants. “You're talking--about me-- like I can't hear you.”

“Yeah, we know you can hear us.” Oswald quickly pulled Edward into a kiss, stealing away the taste of the Riddler's ass from them. “Okay,” he says, breaking the connection to Edward's lip. “Back to your post, Eddie. The experiment is over.”

Edward crawled back into position and waits for his turn to feel Oswald’s finger or tongue enter him.

“Now, my pretty Riddle-boy, where were we?” Oswald asks, adding just a little more lube on his hand.

“You were going to break my ass in good,” the Riddler says, body still quivering from the sensation of Edward’s tongue rolling over his puckered hole.

“You're right.” Oswald rubs his lube slickened fingers slowly over the Riddler’s asshole. He’s eager to go a little faster, but he must be careful to draw things out so the Riddler doesn't cum prematurely. However, that wouldn't be such a bad idea, and they can make him cum again, and again, and again until his cock is dry. “Does that feel good, Riddle-boy?”

“Yes,” he whimpers. “It feels very good.”

Oswald circled around him again, then adds a bit of pressure as he starts to push a finger inside.

“Oh, fuuck!” the Riddler groans as Oswald begins to slowly pump his finger. He grunted again when Oswald turns his wrist so that his knuckles faced towards the ceiling and curled the digit downward so the tip brushed over the Riddler's prostate ever so gently.

Edward watches, jacking his cock, but he's getting more and more anxious for the same attention his clone is receiving. “Oswald?” he whines. “I need that too.”

“God, both of you are so fucking needy.” And Oswald loves how desperate they were for him. He removes his finger from the Riddler's ass—Riddler whimpering as his hole flutters around the sudden emptiness, craving for the feeling of being filled to return to him as soon as possible—and Oswald slathers his fingers of his other hand with lube so that he can play with two assholes instead of only one. Oswald then rubs his hands over both men's openings, and not before long, he was fucking them each of them with a thick middle finger.

The bedroom echoes with the cries and moans of Edward and the Riddler, as their asses are stretched to take cocks up inside them. Oswald slowly works them up to take three fingers easily, scissoring and spreading them thin, before he finally removes his hands. He brings his fingers up to his nose and smells the boys identical scent which sends thrills down his spine when he tastes them as well. “Mmm…” He hums, sliding his fingers from his lips. “You boys are so sweet.” He gives them another smack across their cheeks and they both shudder with pleasure. “You guys both opened up so good for me… Your asses are such hungry little whores.”

“You say that like you're shocked,” Edward says picking himself up from his hand and knee position. He picks up the lube Oswald tossed between his legs and squirts some into his right hand. He turns to face Oswald and abruptly lays his left hand on the back of the Riddler's neck to forcefully keep his face down on the bed with his ass in the air. “You know I've always been a whore for you, Oswald… But let's see how much of a whore he can be for us.”

Riddler whines in desperation, shaking his ass like an overly excited puppy. “Yes, I am a whore!… Treat my pussy like your dirty fucking slut!… Break my ass in some more!”

“Do I always sound like that, Oswald?” Edward asks, surprised by how needy the Riddler sounds. He’d never taken himself to sound that way and it was quite sexy if he could say so himself.

“Yes, you do, Edward. All the time,” Oswald answers, lining himself up behind the Riddler, teasing his husband's clone with the tip of his wet cock circling around the brim of the Riddle-boy’s welcoming hole.

“Oh, Os, just fuck me!” The Riddler pleaded.

Edward’s grip on the back of the Riddler’s neck tightens as he continues to hold him down. “Give him what he wants, Oswald.” Edward then spread his legs and leans over the Riddler a little as he reaches behind himself to finger his ass while he watches his husband fuck his clone.

Oswald bit his bottom lip and he strokes the base of his shaft, teasing himself just a little as he watches Edward's fingers disappear.

“Please fuck me, Oswald,” the Riddler begged, body shivering in anticipation, aching cock drooling on the bedding.

“Anything you want, my pretty Riddle-boy.” Oswald slowly slid his full length inside of the Ridder’s warm, slick, ass and he holds himself there as the Riddler's muscle pulsed around his cock. “Ah,” Oswald moaned as his head lolls and his eyes roll back, gripping onto the Riddler’s hips. “You feel so good, so fucking new.”

“You fill me up...ah, ah!...perfectly, Oswald,” the Riddler says and rolls his hips, starting out at a slow pace. “S-Shit!” He moans out loud.

“God, you guys are so pretty.” Edward let's go of the Riddler's neck and allows the Riddler to lift up his upper body, but Edward then takes him by the back of the head and guides the Riddler towards his dripping cock. “Suck it,” Edward demands through his teeth, never removing the fingers from his own ass.

A low groan emitted from the back of the Riddler’s throat as he pressed his lips against the tip of Edward's blushing pink head. While taking the increased power of Oswald's thrusts up his ass, Riddler slowly curves his fingers around the base of Edward's erect shaft. Moaning to the intense sensation of being fucked for the very first time, Riddler begins to pump his fist up and down Edward's thick cock.

Edward slowly rocked his hips in the same rhythm, as his fingers hit his prostate dead on and he works on penetrating that sweet spot again and again. “Ah, ah, ah,” he moans each and every time.

“Oh, you're so good, pretty Riddler,” Oswald groans in approval as the repeated sensation of friction between their bodies coax more clear fluid from the tip of his cock. “Your ass eats my cock as greedily as it ate my fingers.”

Edward breathing quickens and his balls tense up between his legs as Riddler tightened his grasp on his throbbing girth, spreading his precum along his length with his tantalizing strokes. Edward's thighs and ass grew taut as he watches Oswald pound into the Riddler endlessly.

The Riddler parted his lips and playfully flicks his tongue over the tip of Edward's cock, catching a bead of pre-cum on his tongue. He swallows it, gazing up at Edward lustfully. “You're...ah!...so fucking delicious, little Eddie.” His body rocked forward with Oswald's drive from behind.

Edward grunted and his fist tightened in Riddler's hair and he pulls him closer to his cock, silently encouraging him to take his full length into his mouth.

Oswald groaned deeply as he witnesses the Riddler's lips finally enclose around Edward's dick. It was like one of his wet dreams coming true, and the sight urged him to plunge into Riddler's ass with more enthusiasm.

Edward's toes curls every time Riddler’s lips slickened his cock, working his wet shaft with his talented mouth.

Spit drooled down the Riddler's chin the deeper he takes Edward's cock to the back of his throat.

Edward loosens his grip on the back of the Riddler's head and cradles it gently, allowing his clone to suck him off at his own volition, as Edward continued to finger-fuck himself. His skin turned a bright shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with warmth as he neared the brink of orgasm, but he isn't ready to cum down the Riddler's throat. He needs to cum inside of him.

Edward quickly pulled his dick out of Riddler's mouth— along with the fingers from his ass— and the clone gasped from the sudden rush of air. “It's time for you to share that ass, Oswald.” Edward crawls up beside Oswald and rubs the Riddler's ruddy ass possessively. “But you don't have to wait for anything, sweet husband...” He takes hold of Oswald's cock, shaking him off inside the Riddler before pulling out the drooling member. “Because you can have mine while I'm plowing into him.”

“Ungh,” Oswald groaned in satisfaction. “You boys are so fucking nasty.”

“You--love it, Oswald,” Riddler says, trying to catch up his breath from his ass and mouth being used like sex toys.

“I really, really, do,” Oswald agreed.

When Oswald moved to make room for Edward to finally, literally, fuck himself, Edward planted his hands on Riddler's hips and quickly flipped him over onto his back. “I needed to see your face,” he groans, leaning into the Riddler as their hard cocks brush together when he lays his hips between Riddler's thighs.

“I was hoping you would.” Riddler cups the nape of Edward's neck and tugs him down to kiss him deeply. “Mmm… Oh, fuck.” Neither of them can get over the way they kiss.

Allowing Ridder to take more control over their kiss, Edward feels Oswald behind him rubbing his asshole with a little more lube. He slips his fingers inside and scissors them as he slides them back out. He knows that Edward is good and ready, he just needed another feel before inserting his cock.

“Mmm…” The Riddler hums, wrapping his legs around Edward's hips.

Edward slips his hand down between his and the Riddler's bodies, taking his cock in hand, and teases it around his well-stretched hole.

Oswald spreads Edward's cheeks and rams his cock inside of his lover, not taking the time to tease him. The moment for that has passed for Oswald and now he just wants to dick his husband raw.

“Ah, ah!” Edward moans. “Slow down, babe.” He needs a moment to at least glide his rod into the Riddler so that they can all set a pace that's satisfactory.

“I'm sorry, my dear… I guess I'm a little hasty.” Oswald leans over and kisses Edward's cheek. “You two just drive me wild.”

“We know we do, Oswald,” Riddler caresses Oswald’s cheek. “But damn, slow down.”

Oswald chuckles, leaning even further down and over Edward's shoulder so he can kiss the Riddler's beautiful lips. “Okay, my sweet Riddle-boy.” He pulls away, but their lips seem to be attracted to each other like the opposite sides of magnates and the Riddler follows up behind Oswald, nipping sweetly at his bottom lip, never wanting to be too far away from his own. “I guess—” he kisses him again and again— “I drive you two wild too,” he says once able to successfully pry his lips away from Riddler. “You know I'd love to kiss you more, but you should lay down and let Edward can take good care of you.” Oswald then sits up and allows the two Edwards to adjust themselves in position.

“Now, where were we?” Edward says with a chuckle, stroking Riddler's and his own cocks together.

“You were kissing me,” Riddler purrs, craving for the taste of another kiss.

“Yes, that's right.” Edward kisses his clone again, as he compresses his muscle around Oswald's cock which is still in his ass. He doesn't want Oswald to feel like he's being forgotten. Edward then lines his cock up to the Riddler's asshole and glides his full length inside, diving into Oswald's sloppy seconds.

“Ughn…” The Riddler's body shivers. Thought he was filled with Oswald's cock before, there’s something more primal and raw being filled with Edward's.

“Oswald was right,” Edward heavily breathed, holding himself still inside of the Riddler. “You do feel so good and new.”

“I get that all the time,” the Riddler jokes, then rolls his hips to urge Edward to move inside him. “Ah, now fuck me.”

Edward thrusts inside the Riddler, and when he draws back, his ass is pounded with Oswald's cock. They struggle at first in their haste to find the right pace, but they soon get the perfect rhythm and begin to fuck each other like a well-oiled machine.

“Yes, oh, fuck!” The Riddler cries, gripping Edward's shoulders. His painfully hard cock slaps against his stomach.

Oswald digs his nails into Edward's sides as he passionately claims Edward's ass with his cock like he's done many times.

Being the middleman in this fuck-train-of-pleasure, Edward's body is starting to feel the heat of overstimulation, as his ass is constantly filled with his husband’s lusciously thick cock, while his own member is diving zealously into the softest, wettest, boy-pussy he’s ever tasted. Edward's eyes roll back as he tries to keep his mind from drowning in the sex. He needs to keep his stamina up so that he slams the tip of his dick expertly on the Riddler's prostate. He knows this body better than anyone, even Oswald, and he knows exactly how much power it takes to make the Riddler's cock squirt out a large stream of cum without touching the shaft. He just has to keep up with the Riddler's neediness.

“Oh, ughn, harder!... Harder!” The Riddler demands from behind clenched teeth. “I could…ah, oh fuck!...go harder if our p-positions were s-switched.” He's actually successfully held back cuming more than three times since the men discovered how sensitive he was. He knows that their enthusiasm over buying new sex toys just for him will involve seeing how long he can deny his orgasm. Now seemed to be a pretty good time to start practicing without them knowing how close to exploding he really is. “I c-could...and I w-would fuck you h-harder,” he stutters, suppressing his need for release once again.

Edward takes his clones words as a challenge, so he digs deep down into his core to find the strength to give the Riddler more. “I'm gonna...fuck you so hard...you'll see stars when you cum,” he pants, taking solid lunges between words.

Oswald hooks Edward's arms behind his back and holds Ed up against his body. “I'm gonna do that to you too, Eddie,” he whispers and licks a stripe up Edward's neck, plunging into his ass with one sturdy after another.

“Uh, mmm…” Edward rests the back of his head on Oswald's shoulder as he desperately tries to keep the pace of the men he's between.

Oswald quickly catches Edward's lips, breathing in his hot, moist, breath.

Though the expensive handcrafted mahogany wood bed is strong and sturdy, it still creaks under the friction of the three men fucking like feral animals.

The Riddler sits upright, his pulse racing, as he gyrates his hips and kisses Edward's chest.

When Oswald let's go of Edward's arms, Ed immediately pushes Ridder down on his back. He slid his hand up along Riddler's stubbled thigh—the hairs which he'd shaved are beginning to grow back—and drives into him with a little faster, causing Oswald to match his speed. “Ah! Ah! Ughn!” He grunts as a rosy hue spread across Edward's heaving chest, body growing hotter between Oswald's sensual touch behind him and the sensation of the Riddler’s wall pulsating around his cock.

The sparkle of bliss glowing in the Riddler's eyes take Edward by surprise. It was such a beautiful sight, and, though he knows it's true, he still wonders if his own eyes look the same way as he's about to reach nirvana.

Oswald's breathing quickens as he presses greedy kisses along Edward's shoulder, never faltering the rhythm that they've set. “Ah! Oh, pretty boys… I'm getting…getting so close.” His lips add more kisses on the nape of Edward's neck.

Moaning rather loudly, still fighting back the urge to cum, Riddler reaches up for Oswald's hand and Oswald quickly wove their fingers together.

Oswald whimpers and tears begin to burn down his freckled cheeks, as he can no longer take much more of this new intense passion between the three of them. “Ah… Fuck!” His cock hammers against Edward's sensitive spot over and over again, as his body trembles uncontrollably.

“I'm getting there too.” Edward grunts, helping himself to more hard hits between his clone’s sweet cheeks. His cock slips out and he quickly takes hold of it, spanks it against the Riddler's quivering balls before returning it back to that hot wet crevice. Knowing how sensitive the Riddler’s body is, Edward smirks down at his disheveled state. He can only imagine how long he's been holding back his release. What a strong boy the Riddler is turning out to be. Edward can't wait to put Riddler's willpower through more tests because this is exactly what he wanted to see; the Riddler all pretty, sweaty, and a pathetically shivering mess of a man with a thick load of cum flowing from his asshole.

“Ah! Ah!” The Riddler slams an open palm against the bed and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip. He bits so hard that it begins to bleed, but the pain only brings on more pleasure. His hard cock flops freely between their bodies, throbbing rapidly at the base from the lack of it being touched, but that isn't a problem. He can cum just by Edward's cock slamming into his soft boy-pussy, and that's exactly what's going to happen.

The Riddler's balls stiffen and pulse as he takes hit after hit from Edward's strong hips, but he can't keep his release at bay any longer. His hand grips tighter onto Oswald's and his body begins to spasm, finally surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure up his ass. His orgasm strikes him so hard and lightning-quick, that his load squirts out and paints Edward's chest with thick creamy globs of his delectable cum. “O-Oh, my f-fuck, little Eddie!” he shouts, as his muscle flutters hard and fast around his original's length. “Ah, ah, ah,” he moans, still being fucked by Edward's slick dick while bathing Ed’s chest— as well as his own— with light streams of cum, milking his balls dry.

Wet and sticky with the Riddler's release, Edward grips tightly onto the bedding for more leverage as he continues the fast, rough, ride up his clones gaping hole, pounding inside Riddler with Oswald’s own cock doing the same to him.  “Oh, fuck!” Edward screams, closing his eyes and his balls began to tremble, as he basks in the intoxicating sensation of his cock plunging into the round end that is essentially his own. He would never have thought fucking himself would feel this good. It brings a whole new meaning self-care.

An irrefutable surge develops at the base of Edward's shaft an positive sign that his orgasm near. “I’m—I’m...c-c-c… Ah!” He tries to give warning, but his release rushed over him with intensity, ripping through his body, as he jerks his hips again and again until his aching cock erupts, expelling thick gobs of cum deep into the ass of the man who looks exactly like himself. His glasses start to fog on his face from the large beads of sweat which pepper his skin like freckles, emitting steam from his overheated body.

Nevertheless, Oswald isn't quite finished with that voluptuous ass. He pushes Edward down so that he lays on his stomach on top of the Riddler, who still hasn't had time to come down from the sexual high, and Oswald makes use of what's left of his lover.

Edward's heart races unbelievably quick and he breathes so hard that he doesn't think it will ever catch up. “Oh… Oh… Os-Ossie!”

The identical men’s exhausted bodies slide against each other with the slick cum between, as Oswald's bucks against Edward like an untamed animal.

“S-Shit!” Oswald holds Edward down against the Riddler, with his hands on Edward's ass, spreading his cheeks so that his dick glides in and out with ease. He fucks his husband dirty and raw until his cock spurts a large load inside Edward's wide open hole, but he doesn't stop and continues while his cock gets coated in the milky seed that starts to ooze out of Edward’s ass.

As Edward and Riddler hold each other, their bodies quivering under Oswald's endless thrusts, the heavy pounding above them causes Edward's cock to squirt out a little more cum inside of the Riddler.

The Riddler shivers from the feeling of getting filled a little more. There's so much semen inside him that his body can't hold it all inside and it seeps out of him, dripping onto the bedding.

“Ahh, oh my god!” Both men shout. Oswald surly felt like a god on top of them.

After a few more forceful rams up Edward's ass, Oswald's cock was completely empty when he let the last flow of cum out with a moan. “I love you both!” He gripped Edward's hips so hard that it threatens to leave a bruise there for days, but Edward doesn't mind a bit of bruising; his ass and pelvis will definitely bear makings as well.

With a loud, breathless, huff, Oswald laid down on Edward's back and the men are stacked together like a deck of cards, sticky with cum between the three of them like glue, all of their minds drowning in an ocean of very unorthodox sex.

Several moments pass and everyone is still radiant in the afterglow of the most erotic thing they have ever done in their lives. However, when he starts to feel Edward's cock softens in his ass, the dead weight of two men on the Riddler's chest is making it harder for him to take a breath. “Maybe you should start thinking about moving?” He shoves Edward's shoulders a little, taking in a short breath. “You guys are heavy.”

Oswald, with a regrettable grunt, pulls out of Edward—he could have stayed inside of him a lot longer—and he rolls off of Ed, laying on his side next to the Riddler. He watches Edward kiss Riddler on the cheek before getting off as well and snuggles up right behind Oswald. Oswald couldn't feel more comfortable than being between the two men he loved.

“I've never felt… I've never felt...” Oswald’s voice trails off, body still surging with the aftershock of orgasm.

“Shhh,” Edward shushes him, kissing Oswald sweetly on the shoulder. He drapes his arm over them both, pulling Riddler closer to Oswald to make him the third spoon in their little spoon drawer. “When we planned this, I thought this would never work. I thought it would be too strange… Well, it is strange, but I guess… I guess I like the strange.”

“I know you love the odd things… We both do.” Riddler reaches back and lays a hand on Edward's bare, ruddy ass and caresses it gently. “Do you think we can think of this as an extreme form of masturbation between you and me?”

Edward chuckles, cheeks burning red. “I—I guess so.”

“Mmm…” Oswald snuggles into their warmth, taking enjoyment in listening to their conversation, as he feels his eyes growing heavy. “Thank you for making… Well, another one of you,” he says sleepily. “I didn't know I needed it.”

“No offense to the Riddle-boy, but I didn't mean to make him,” Edward answered honestly. He only wanted to make Oswald an army of goons, but after the mishap in the lab, he hasn't gotten around to doing that yet.

“I'm not offended.” Riddler gave Edward's cheek a light squeeze. “I'm just relieved that you accept me and that you’ve stopped trying to find ways to get rid of me.”

“I never did that,” Edward lies. He’s searched through Dr. Strange’s notes when he went back to the evidenced room at the GCPD to see if the  _‘good doctor’_  developed a way to make the clones disappear. He found nothing of the sort.

“You don’t have to lie to me, little Eddie. We have the same mind. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same.”

“Well, you’re part of our family now and we can both show Oswald all the love he deserves.” He smiles and pressed his lips to Oswald's shoulder again. Any uncertainty or jealousy he felt before is all just water under the bridge. “Maybe next time, he can be the one in the middle.”

The Riddler's cock twitched at the thought as he turned to face Oswald and rests his brow against the sleepy man. “I'm looking forward to that.” He kisses his lips. “We both love you, Oswald,” he spoke for Edward and himself.

“I love both of my boys very much,” Oswald sighed, finally closing his eyes.

They hold each other close in their soiled bed, each falling asleep with the passing of time. Their minds replay the events of the night but are also filled with thoughts of never foreseeing such an odd relationship develop in their lives. However, they do believe that this thing they’ve started to build may actually work for them all and they can live happily married to Oswald, especially after a night like this.


End file.
